Tales of Maximum
by KratosAurion4028
Summary: I suck at summaries and has yet to finish Maximum Ride series. So lets read a fail KratosMax fic. Rated M for later Kranna scene.


Tales of Symphonia alogn with Emil and Marta are property of Namdai.

Maximum Ride property of James Patterson. This takes place during Tos2 and after the final book of maximum Ride, although I never read past the first so bare with me. I suck at writing fics so yeah.

* * *

"Emil, you can't do everything, you know that." Marta said to the sulking Emil.

"I know, but I wanted to help him, and help Lloyd find him." Emil replied.

Marta didn't reply she just sighed.

************

"Nudge, why are you helping a total stranger?!" Max said, her mind was screaming. It was hurting Angel to hear those screams.

"I'm sorry, he just seem so hurt, like, a kicked dog." Nudge said.

"Alright, but once he's better, he's out ok Nudge." Max said as a final statement shooting a look that said, I'm serious.

************

A couple of hours later, the man Nudge was taking care of awoken. He awoke to her cleaning a cut he had on his forehead. It startled him and he jumped and pressed against the wall.

The man had auburn hair and eyes of the same hue, but the hair above his eyes coated with his blood. He was wearing clothing Fang said go for it about. Oh and now was flipping out because of it. He had very hard breathing due to a blow to the chest he had before Nudge found him.

"Hey don't be afraid." Nudge said to him. "I'm like, trying to help."

"Then help yourself, leave me alone." The man tried to say but couldn't, it hurt to much to move his jaw. But he did get two words out in a low mumble. "First Aid." He said and a green light appeared and then washed over him. The cut on his forehead has closed up, his jaw stopped hurting and his breathing retreated to normal.

Iggy felt something brush against him as the auburn haired man passed him. Gazzy and Angel saw the man pass, then pass out.

Nudge had been following him. "He healed himself?" She questioned.

Gazzy and Angel looked at her with disbelief, even Iggy had that look.

**********

Angel was now viewing the contents of his mind. She was able to hear him cry and call for someone named "Lloyd". A picture was drawn for her. She saw a young man dressed in red with spiky brown hair and eyes of the same hue.

**********

_"Kratos!" The young brown haired warrior called to his opponent._

"_I am not asking for forgiveness, but acknowledgement." The one fighting against the brown hair warrior was the man Nudge was help, well Angel now too. But he had blue wings, beautiful blue wings, not like theirs._

"_You traitor! You bastard! There is no way you are my father!" The younger male said before lunging at Kratos._

_Kratos dodged it easily hitting his "son" in the back with the handle of his blade. "Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in Peace, Sinners! Judgment!" Kratos called out._

_Bolts of lighting from the heavens rained upon the other. But they were scattered._

"_Your skills cannot work on those who know. Demon Fang!" He sent a shockwave of energy, this was when Angel could she was watching a father and son fight, yet she couldn't turn away. The shockwave hit Kratos dead on._

"_Struggle against these holy chains… Feel a father's wrath Lloyd. Shining Bind!" A circle dragged Lloyd in as burst of energy rose from it._

_************_

Angel stopped watching from there, she was scared. How could a father and son fight like that, and with real swords. She looked that man again. "Kratos…" She whispered before leaving the room to find Max.

*************

"Max! Nudge…" Angel had come in the room where they were talking.

"What's up Angel?" Max and Nudge said in unison.

"He's like us. He has wings, and special abilities. And he has a son." She said.

"Who?" Max asked. Someone else who had wings, but wasn't the school gone?

"Kratos, the man Nudge was helping." She said with a smile.

"You read his mind? Or did he tell you?" Nudge asked but knew the answer.

"Read his mind, he's still asleep." Angel replied. "But his abilities are different, like magic."

"Magic? Like a wizard or a magician?" Iggy asked who just came in the room.

"A wizard, he really did fight…" Angel got to but was cut off.

"Fight? Well that explains his injuries." Nudge said.

"You might want to be careful with what you say, who knows he could be near the room now." Came a deep and calm voice scaring everyone, mostly Iggy and Max.

"Fang! Don't so that!" They yelled in unison.

"What breathing?" Fang asked leaning against the counter with the Gasman at his side.

"Cool, someone else with wings, but wait it didn't look like he had wings, even with Fang's shirt which had slits for wings." Gazzy said with a good point.

Fang was right, Kratos was near the room. He heard their conversation, he had been silently following Angel.I_Lady Martel help me./I_

Angel heard those words "Lady Martel?" She questioned.

"So a mind reader." Kratos spoke, his voice scared Iggy, he never heard it before(duh), it was deeper and calmer than Fang's.

Fang just placed his hand on Iggy's shoulder to calm him down.

They all looked at Kratos, well except Iggy who was too busy wondering about something.

Kratos was in his normal light blue clothing with his sword at his side.

Kratos turned his head. He wasn't the kind for thanking.

"Hey are you ok now?" Nudge asked calmly.

Kratos turned back and shot her a look that said, No freaking duh. "Yeah." He seemed to also not be one for words. "If you will excuse me, I'll be leaving." He said after spotting the door and walking towards it.

"Wait!" Max stopped him. "You have wings, right?" She asked. Kratos nodded a reply. "Well watch your back, we believe the Erasers are still alive." Max was confused, she saw no wings.

"You watch your back, Cruxis might come after you. Them or the Renegades." Kratos warned. He summoned his wings once he got to the door and took off.

"They came from no where." Fang commented.

"They looked like crystals." Gazzy said in awe.

"I wish I saw them." Iggy said sadly.

"We'll tell you about them." Nudge said wishing Kratos could at least stay for dinner.

************

"Lloyd, I'm coming, I'll save you." Kratos said in full flight. He looked down at the humans. He saw one in trouble and went to help them.

************

"If you don't leave me alone, I'll… I'll get Max and she'll kick your butts again!" The girl Kratos was about to save yelled.

"Try it little girl. Send whoever you want on them." Said the new leader of the gang. The man's hair was white and completely gelled back. He ears were slightly pointed, a half-elf, and his eyes were purely black, with red irises.

"Ella, if you know what is good for you. You'd give us what we want." One of goons said. The gang member alls had white Angel wings.

Ella was about to speak but what cut off. "Kvar! How are you alive? And with Desians made from humans." Kratos yelled his sword at Kvar's neck.

Kvar like, he sounded like a snake. "And how are you alive, oh mighty Seraph Kratos Aurion." Kvar asked his an evil hiss.

Kratos just shook his head back up then stabbed Kvar throught the heart from behind. The Desians came after, they too were struck down by Kratos' sword.

"Are you ok?" Kratos asked Ella. Ella nodded and it started to rain making it look like she was crying.

"Do you need help getting home?" Kratos asked. Ella nodded and Kratos lifted her flying her home. She told him where here house was. But as they got over something struck Kratos' head, he fell form the sky. Still with Ella!

"Ella!" A woman from below called out.

At least Max had followed Kratos, she caught Kratos and Ella. "Man they are heavy together." Max whined as they were slowly descending due to Max's wings.

"Dr. Martinez!" Max panted and she landed in front of her house.

"Max!" She said running to them. She gasped. "Ella!" She was able to get Ella out of Kratos' fatherly love grasp.

Kratos and Ella weren't breathing…

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Me: Well that sucked worse._

_Kratos: Tell me about it. _

_Me: Well anyway I have a hunch that chapter two will be longer than this. I hate summaries and an ending. _


End file.
